


4x4

by rika_inverse



Category: Generation Kill, Orange is the New Black, Oz (TV), The Wire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Prison, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: OZ закончился в 2003, портовое расследование в TW закончилось в 2003, и война в GK началась угадайте когда. как тут удержаться?Оказавшись в тюрьме ОЗ, Зигги Соботка встречает двойника брата — но это надзиратель Мендез. Ники видит возможности. Зигги тоже.Примечания: Пабло Шрайбер сыграл Ники в TW и Порноуса в OITNB; Джеймс Рэнсон —  Зигги в TW и капрала Персона в GK; Ли Тергесен — Бичера в OZ и репортёра в GK.
Relationships: George "Pornstash" Mendez/Ziggy Sobotka, Nick Sobotka/Ziggy Sobotka
Kudos: 3





	4x4

Ники. Месяц назад.  
— Я приду, Спирос, — сказал Ник, не здороваясь. — Но в этот раз ты вытащишь Зигги из тюрьмы. Ты задолжал нам обоим, очень крупно задолжал.  
— Нико. Разве я не сам нашёл тебя? Смерть Фрэнка была случайно...  
Ник шваркнул трубкой о рычаг и зашагал прочь от телефона-автомата.

*

Ники. Сегодня.  
Ники ещё раз проводит расчёской, топорща на голове тёмный ёжик волос, самодовольно надувает щёки. В зеркале он не узнаёт сам себя — но если наклеить усы, сходство с Мендезом станет поразительным.  
Он снова оглядывается на прикованного к батарее, подходит проверить пульс и ненадолго отвлекается, изучая чужое лицо — как будто себя со стороны. Их отличает взгляд, но сейчас круглых оловянных глаз солдафона не видно за повязкой. Джордж Мендез тяжело завалился набок, изо рта вытекает тоненькая нить слюны, но удар по затылку его только оглушил. Нику всё равно:  
— Порноус — самый большой мудак из надзирателей, — сказал ему тогда Зигги. — Купи накладные усы на Хэллоуин, будешь дочку пугать.  
Ник купил, хотя на дворе был только июль.

*

Зигги. Полгода назад.  
— Мы переведём тебя в окружную тюрьму, — сказала мне прокурор Ронда Перлман. — Точнее, это исправительная колония, но в ней есть экспериментальный блок — там тебе будет легче, Зигги. Тамошние заключённые даже не носят форму.  
— Чёрт возьми, а ведь оранжевый — просто хит сезона, — схохмил я по привычке. Рыженькая даже не среагировала, Ник улыбнулся вымученно.  
Так я попал в тюрьму на улице Освальд.  
— Добро пожаловать в «город И», Соботка. Будешь выполнять правила — останешься здесь. Будешь нарушать — переведём в блок Б, и больше никаких привилегий. Будут вопросы — обращайся ко мне, — рассеянно поприветствовал меня через три дня бледный, лысый, невыразительный человечек с ирландской фамилией, на секунду оторвавшись от бумаг. Я мстительно забыл его имя тут же и забыл бы лицо — но глаза у человечка запали от горя, а это мне было теперь знакомо очень хорошо. 

— Начальника убили, — объяснил мне старик-заключённый за игрой в шашки, понижая голос. — Самого главного начальника в ОЗ, Глинна. Бог сказал мне, что избавился от него сам губернатор, да МакМанус не доказал ничего.  
— Бога ведь не вызовешь свидетелем в суде, — съязвил папаша О'Райли и Рибадоу поджал губы, только грохнул кружком об доску.  
Я бы лучше устроился перед теликом: смотреть на грудастенькую блондинку в передаче для дошколят — но перед экраном вольготно расселись чёрные братишки. Ну уж нет. И так новенький, а после разборок с Чизом я зассал бы к ним на расстояние метра подойти. Безбашенные уличные без чувства прекрасного, сожгли мою Принцессу!  
Третий игрок перехватил мой взгляд:  
— А после начальника убили всех нацистов, — мрачно прибавил он, — одним махом, как тараканов, перетравили.  
Он оглянулся с непонятным вызовом, и вся компания разом уткнулась взглядами в стол. Может, это он сейчас так похвастался? На всякий случай я решил подыскивать нового соседа по стеклянной камере.  
Не увял только О'Райли-младший.  
— Ты случаем не нацист? — и ткнул пальцем в моё фирменное «Зигг» на костяшках. — Если это — от «зиг хайль», то смотри, у нас теперь тебе одиноко будет.  
Тоже мне остряк. О'Райли был молодой и бодрый и знал, как устроиться. Даже в тюрьме нашёл способ не расставаться с семьёй: папаша О'Райли тоже сидел в Изумрудном, а мать преподавала зэкам искусство. Я вначале даже завидовал, а потом узнал: О'Райли в тюрьме было ещё больше, пока одного не казнили. Связываться с весёлым Райаном я сразу передумал. Но завидовать — не перестал. 

Я и не думал, что могу скучать по Нику ещё больше. В тюрьме Балтимора меня не раз будили пинками, потому что я видел кошмары о смерти отца и мешал соседям, шумно рыдая и заливая шконку слезами. Прошли месяцы — и мне снова начал сниться двоюродный брат. Я узнал, когда посреди ночи рука соседа вдруг ка-ак пригвоздила меня к койке.  
— Ты снова звал какого-то Ники, — отмахнулся он от моего испуга и улыбнулся тоскливо. — Приятель?  
«Какого-то Ники». Днём сосед говорил мечтательно — вот выйду, стану журналистом, поеду в горячую точку, а ночами тоже хныкал ночами в подушку про какого-то Келлера, но меня уже предвариловка научила: в тюрьме — лишний раз не нарываться. Тем более, мне было о чём поразмыслить после таких новостей.  
А потом я увидел брата проходящим по блоку Б.

*

Ники. Полгода назад.  
Отчего-то было стыдно — словно другие визитёры запомнят его, узнают на улице, и Ник всё вжимал голову в плечи и натягивал козырёк кепки пониже. Наверное, это просто тюрьма на него так действовала.  
В Освальде пришибленными ходили все: и зэки, и охрана. Было не по себе, словно зло въелось в стены — хотя Ник точно знал: ядовитые споры сибирской язвы осели совсем в другом помещении, до сих пор заблокированном после долгого карантина. Что за место такое, если в нём тебя могут убить что заточенной зубной щёткой за бакс, что биологическим оружием за миллион? А ещё ОЗ оказался местом для особо опасных преступников, хоть и исправительной колонией. Ник слишком поспешил довериться прокурору Перлман, поверил, что совесть за смерть Фрэнка её тоже грызёт; Зигги бы сообразил залезть в интернет, прежде чем соглашаться.  
Но брат его успокоил:  
— Да всё всё путём. Тут прямо курорт: трёхразовое питание, размеренный досуг за интеллектуальными битвами, спорт. Смотри, мозоли на руках у меня теперь от качалки, ха! Серьёзно, Ники, убери это лицо. В Изумрудном ко мне действительно никто не прикапывается.  
Ник ждал шуточек про Канзас, но Зигги вдруг скосил глаза и ухмыльнулся:  
— Посмотри на дверь, только осторожно. Видишь охранника, ну? Никого не напоминает? Мы зовём его Порноусом, только я даже с усами вас в первый день перепутал. Едва не крышей не поехал от радости — подумал, ты ради меня доки бросил.  
Ник уставился на усача, только чтобы не отвечать на заискивающую улыбку брата.

А когда выходил из тюрьмы, темнокожая молоденькая охранница вдруг дёрнула его за рукав:  
— Хей, Мендез, да ты никак сменил имидж?  
— А? — он не понял, и охранница сморгнула. Пробормотала извинение и отошла, всё оглядываясь. А у Ника от её растерянного взгляда вдруг щёлкнуло в голове, и начался обратный отсчёт.

*

Ники. Сегодня.  
Обмякшего Порноуса в дом втащили двое из русских братков Грека — одного Ник даже помнит, и от ненависти у него першит в горле. И не только от ненависти, решает он, машинально потирая шею. Может, вот этот громила и приставил нож дяде к глотке?  
Спирос сказал ему, что убийство Фрэнка было случайностью, ошибкой рядового бойца после переговоров. Что боец в наказание сам кормит рыб на дне. Ник не поверил — ни единому слову, ни на минуту — но ему снова нужна была помощь для Зигги. Снова. Чего бы она ни стоила.  
Тюрьма ломает Зигги, что бы тот ни говорил — его выдаёт _как_. Ник не узнаёт брата, этот потухший взгляд и контролируемо медленные движения. Некоторым зэкам скармливают транквилизаторы и антидепрессанты, и он не может требовать от Зигги от них отказаться — но с каждым посещением всё больше боится увидеть того на стимуляторах, и совсем не легальных. Зигги всегда был холериком, неугомонным шилом в жопе, незасыхающим фонтаном бредовых идей. И приученным, что Ник всегда разберётся с последствиями за него. Бросить его справляться одного? Поделом тупому мудаку? Нику всё казалось, что он любит брата только минутами, а в оставшееся время ненавидит как обузу — но теперь он один был Зигу семьёй.  
И... Если только он подберётся к Греку поближе, он сможет отомстить. Главным был Грек, а что делать со Спиросом, Ник и Зигги решат после.

*

Ники. Полгода назад.  
Ник приезжал в ОЗ каждую неделю, уже намеренно пряча лицо. Иногда ему везло, и выпадали смены усатого. Он успел заметить тяжёлый взгляд и самодовольный вид, неторопливую походку хозяина жизни — всё, чем не обладал. Его сходство с Мендезом было слишком велико для случайного совпадения — но оставалось только внешним. 

Вдруг оказалось, что говорить о Порноусе им легче всего: он боялся напоминать о доках и признаваться, как плохи дела с работой там; у Зигги тоже было своё на душе. В тюрьме слишком много времени на размышления. Иногда Нику казалось, что вот сейчас брат устанет притворяться, озвучит вслух известное обоим — и тогда он перебивал первым пришедшим на ум. А все мысли у него крутились вокруг Мендеза.

— Он тут ненамного раньше меня появился, — делился с ним Зигги тюремными сплетнями. — Перешёл из той тюрьмы, куда всех эвакуировали в прошлом году. Нет, он не в Изумрудном, но кому из надзирателей туда не хочется?..  
— ...Нет, МакМанус — это наш главный там — его не возьмёт, они как-то сцепились в подсобке почти до драки. Говорят, тот к доктору Нейтан подкатывал. Нет, ты не поверишь, откуда я знаю...  
— ...И сохрани Боже ему дорожку перейти. Только он и без того нас всех за скотов держит. Ему в кастрюлю супа нам нассать — как тебе чихнуть. Да не важно, с чего я взял. У него на лице не написано?..  
— ...Хорошо, ты угадал. Его взяли в город И. А знаешь, как появилось это название?.. Ник, тише, на нас смотрят! Он ничего мне не сделал! Но у меня есть глаза...  
— ...И я сам, сам лично видел другое — он проносит в тюрьму. Здесь всё можно достать, но ты бы в жизни не поверил, какой фрукт подмял под себя всю контрабанду в Изумрудном. Ха-ха, нет, он не похож на доброго Санту... Да просто глаз чешется, отвали! Короче, так, у этого парня — фамилия главного иезуита... Не у Порноуса, ты кретин!..  
— ...Сила у того, у кого канал с наркотиками. Но если Торквемада чего-то не может или ты не хочешь связываться с геями, есть продажные надзиратели — но это намного дороже. И их мало. Порноус ещё не попался, но МакМанус за ним следит как Лошадиная морда за контейнерами. Ладно, это было неудачное сравнение... 

Джордж Мендез как человек — совсем не схож с Ники Соботкой. Беспокоило это только по одной причине: Ник боялся не поддержать иллюзию. Но если Порноуса могли выкинуть, он должен был поспешить.

*

Зигги. Три месяца назад.  
Ники весь зациклился на Порноусе, я уже подозревать начал, что не ко мне на самом деле он таскается. Прогнать бы — душу рвёт, да остаток недели без него ещё паршивей ломает. Пару раз уже готов был высказать то, что он сам давненько понял: ещё когда я глупым пацаном был и сам за собой не замечал — да он разговор переводил. И за что я тебе, такая напасть, достался? А, Ники?  
Не, ко мне пару раз и Присси скаталась, и дядя Луис, и половина польской родни одним автобусом — не думал, что эти ко мне хоть кончик носа покажут, да только я же бедная сиротка теперь. И все эти гости дорогие только и могли, что бросаться мне на грудь и орошать её слезами. У дяди Луиса даже платка не было, и Присси дала ему свой. А у меня внутри как будто... Ох, как будто окаменело всё, как я про папу-то узнал. Только ночью слёзы сами собой текли, а этим я совсем бесчувственным казался. Особенно родственникам.

Один только Ники ничего такого не начинал. Я потом уже узнал, что он себя винит; и не попишешь ничего, он папе эту проклятую записку Грека передал. Хорошо, что он долго молчал. Кто знал, как я бы эту новость принял. Особенно когда у меня такой период начался — отходняк: когда начинаешь всех винить. Все на тюрьме через это проходят. Даже я: со всех сторон сам виноват, а туда же — скорбное детство, юность без пригляда, злые обстоятельства — всё они!  
И Ники должен был за мной ползти, выброшенные мной доллары — мне на старость и глупость подбирать, и нянчить насильно, и терпеть, когда я бью его в челюсть и прогоняю, и когда слюняво бормочу ему в ухо, как его люблю, хотя не настолько пьян, чтоб он тащил меня из паба... И это я тоже хотел ему высказать, ублюдок я неблагодарный. Хотя видел, как Ники сам себя грыз, что отошёл в сторону и стал наслаждаться жизнью, когда я наконец послал его — а разве он виноват, что я такой ненормальный? И что так подставился потом, застрелив Гликаса. 

А рассказал он мне, когда пришёл вдруг радостный по-особенному, и когда я в сотый раз спросил:  
— Чего ты там на иголках весь, Ники? Выкладывай живо. Через две категории в доках перескочил?  
Он только отмахнулся, да я и сам знал — в доках ловить нечего даже без дедовщины. И тут Ники как вывалил на меня новости!  
Я, говорит, нашёл как с Греком связаться. Ты помнишь Сергея? Ну, того русского, он грузы забирал с причала, а оказался боевиком? Я узнал, в какой тюрьме он сидит, и передал через него весточку. Вчера мне позвонил Спирос. Сказал, наш с ним договор ещё в силе. Тут-то и всплыло, что за договор.  
— Да ты! Т-ты съехал совсем! — я аж языком своим подавился от ужаса. — Какого ты, ёб твою мать, похерил всю программу защиты свидетелей?! Ты знаешь Грека в лицо, ты показания дал против них всех — они убьют тебя, как найдут! И тебя, и Эйми, и Эшли. Ты бы о дочери хоть подумал, Господи!  
А он как ответил — умирать буду, вспомню: я, дескать, о тебе думал. Я только и выдавил:  
— А я тут причём?  
— Тебя вытащить отсюда надо, идиот.  
— Денег на адвоката занять решил? А взамен к ним на убой сам придёшь? Кто тут идиот... Или что? Побег? Ха-ха. Если бы деньги такое могли, все эти мафиозные боссы тут бы не куковали. И своего Сергея они бы тоже не бросили.  
— Деньги Спироса и мой план...  
— Что ты задумал, Ники? Нет, стой. Что ты пообещал за это?  
Он потупился и выдавил, как будто кормушка ему в радость:  
— Помнишь, что Белый Майк тоже сел? Спирос сказал, его люди до сих пор без присмотра.  
— Ники, это не бесплатный сыр, из игры не выходят. У тебя условный срок за наркотики. Если попадёшься...  
— Я не буду сам стоять на углу, Зигги.  
— Мне полегчало, спасибо! Смотри в глаза мне, Ники! Ты продашь им себя с потрохами? Они убили папу, и если они... Мне не надо твоих жертв, читай по губам: я—не—дам—тебе—просрать—свою—жизнь—тоже, слы...  
Брат даже злился редко, у него как будто не было пределов прочности для моих выходок — но тут так устало глянул, что я на полуслове заткнулся.  
— Я уже говорил с ним, Зиг, поздно. Побудь хоть раз благодарным.

*

Ники. Три месяца назад.  
Он не думал, что Сергей вообще к нему выйдет, совсем не был уверен, что у того есть связь с Вондасом. А когда ему позвонили со скрытого номера, Ник опрокинул стул, выбегая с телефоном во двор, и долго боялся ответить.  
— Нико, — сказал густой голос Спироса, разом возвращая его в прошлое. — Общий друг передал мне привет.  
— Где ты?  
Спирос засмеялся.  
— Я без того был удивлён. Не заставляй меня думать, что ты сидишь весь в жучках.  
— Спирос, нет! — Ник испугался, что тот отключится. — У меня просьба.  
— Мы ведь были хороши вместе, Нико?  
— Что?  
— Ты и я, — повторил Спирос терпеливо. — Мы хорошо сработались, верно? А нам всегда нужны проверенные люди в Балтиморе.  
— Проверенные? Грек обо мне так думает?  
— У тебя будет время его переубедить... Если я замолвлю словечко. Почему я должен это делать, Нико?  
— Даже не знаю, Вондас. Слов соболезнования ты вот не говоришь, а должен.  
— А ты поверишь, если я скажу, что не обманывал тебя? Смерти Фрэнка не было в наших планах...  
— Помоги мне с Зигги, — перебил он хрипло. Эфир потрескивал от натуги, связывая страны, пока Спирос думал.  
— Наш гостеприимный приятель напоит тебя кофе, если не боишься придти.  
Ник не сразу сообразил, что идти надо в кафе Грека.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Спирос в следующий звонок. На его осторожном языке это означало — решил, что Ник сумасшедший.  
— Я знаю, это авантюра. Но твои ребята видели его?  
— «За усами его самого не видать» — вот что мой человек оттуда говорит.  
— Мы похожи как братья, одной комплекции. Я постригся, скажу, что охрип от простуды... Стой! У тебя есть свой человек там? Сотрудник?  
— У нас широкие возможности, — повторил Спирос, — ты даже не представляешь, как высоко могут забраться деньги. — Ник представлял очень хорошо. Греку сверхъестественно везло — если только с его рук не кормились крупные птицы. Спирос продолжил: — Пока нет, ещё не в стране ОЗ. Но совершенно случайно из его нового дома ведёт дорожка из жёлтого кирпича.  
Иногда Спирос был даже слишком осторожен в словах.  
— А ещё по отзывам — твой брат-близнец подходит нашему бизнесу куда больше.  
— Мне нужно время, Вондас, — неловко выдавил Ник. — Через два месяца закончится условный.  
— Позвони мне через два месяца, — прохладно ответил тот. — Ты знаешь, у кого взять номер.  
— Вондас, я не...  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Ты прав, на улицу ещё рано; через два месяца пристанет «Санта-Мария» — проследи, чтобы попала в твою смену. Груз твой, товарные накладные я вышлю.  
«Санта-Мария» отплывала в Кейптаун.

*

Ники. Сегодня.  
Он курит в машине, пока не подтягиваются сразу несколько надзирателей. Ник пристраивается им за спины. В ОЗ нет служебного входа, и кажется, он найдёт дорогу с закрытыми глазами. Но сегодня всё иначе: Ники-докер — уже в чёрной форме, с надменным видом — это Джордж Мендез. Он замечает страх в глазах «коллег» и едва кивает в ответ на приветствия, пока его просвечивают ручным сканером.  
И все так ненавидят меня, думает он, что не смотрят выше усов.  
Человек Вондаса широко скалится, когда Ник проходит через рамку-детектор, и пропускает его сумку без досмотра. В ней: джинсы с футболкой, накладная борода, бейдж и камера с большим объективом.  
— Что, Мендез, сегодня с наркотиками? — нагоняет его по пути в раздевалку увалень-итальянец. «Д'Агнасти» — читает Ник; он наслышан и не обманывается внешней безобидностью: Вик — один из тюремных спецназовцев. Вспотевшая ладонь сжимается на ручке сумки. Что, что сказал бы Мендез?  
— Только для личного пользования, — наконец он хрипло смеётся. — С этим запретом на курение...  
— И не говори, свою пачку не занести, — кивает тот с пониманием и понижает голос. — А что с новым номером «Больших и шоколадных»?  
Это что ещё за херня, думает Ник в панике; дверь в коридоре распахивается, и в характерной вони Ники чувствует запах спасения.  
— На днях будет! — кричит он, влетая в сортир. 

— Шевелись, Мендез, что сегодня с тобой? — сердито орёт ему старший смены, когда Ник застревает на площадке. Время утренней проверки, и заключённые выстраиваются у своих камер — опасные, с недобрыми взглядами. Соботка не подошёл бы к хищникам без причины, но Порноус любит их дразнить.  
Он идёт вслед за Мёрфи вдоль рядов, хмурясь и смотря мимо глаз, пока не спотыкается вдруг о чужую ногу.  
— Соботка! Уйди с дороги!  
Зигги смотрит на него во все глаза, забывая моргать. Идиот! Ник отпихивает его с дороги, и Зиг отмирает.  
— Простите, офицер Мендез, — пронзительно верещит он, — вы сегодня так горячи, что я загляделся. Ваши усы ещё отросли?  
Проклятый длинный язык Зигги. В наступившей тишине Ник медленно сгребает брата за воротник, вздёргивает в воздух. Ноги того отрываются от пола, и горловина рубашки с треском расходится по шву.  
— Я рад, что это взаимно! — лыбится брат, вцепляясь ему в руку. — Вы просто зверрь! Но давайте для начала уединимся, вон как офицер Мёрфи на нас смотрит.  
Мёрфи кривится. Зэки гогочут ещё оглушительней, чем молчали.  
— Снова шпендика в одиночке поимеют. Заебали уже, голубки, — различает Ник шёпоток, а потом Мёрфи хватает его за плечо:  
— Отпусти, ты его так задушишь!  
— В одиночку! — рычит Ник, разжимая сведённые в судороге пальцы. Мёрфи качает головой:  
— Я отведу.  
— Мы только потолкуем немного. О несмешных шуточках, верно? — ему легко повернуть ярость на Зигги, и тот кивает, быстро, испуганно, пока Ник сковывает ему руки за спиной. — С ним всё будет в порядке, обещаю.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он волочёт брата к выходу из Изумрудного. Тот шёпотом подсказывает дорогу в карцер.

— Какого хуя это было, Зиг? — набрасывается Ник на Зигги, едва втолкнув в глухую камеру. Тот ощеряется.  
— Ах, у тебя был другой план? И как ты собирался меня вывести? Спрятать в наплечную кобуру?  
Ник пожимает плечами. Он рассчитывал на медицинское отделение, но туда Зигги ещё может попасть. Вполне может. Нику кажется, что он даже слишком вжился в роль.  
— Выдохни, я лучше знаю тюремные нравы, — говорит Зигги всё с той же насмешкой. — Ты справился на отлично, они все думают, что прямо сейчас мне засаживают по самые гланды. Сделай сытое лицо, как выходить будешь.  
— Ты говорил, он тебя не трогает, — цедит Ник. Он не любит Зигги — такого, прячущего за цинизмом правду, не знает, как его читать. Но ведь тот обрадовался? Ник видел настоящую радость в его глазах там, в Изумрудном. Сейчас их не разглядеть в полумраке, и Ник подходит ближе. Брат шало улыбается, не отвечая.  
— И что, даже не обнимешь меня? — сам обхватывает Ника обеими руками, сопит в шею. Ник рассеянно запускает руку ему в волосы, выдыхает, отстраняясь от обстановки — и Зигги тут же всё портит: — А от Порноуса пахнет совсем по-другому. Вот что всегда мешало, даже если не смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Зигги?  
— А сейчас ты должен снять с меня одежду, — продолжает тот как ни в чём не бывало. — Почему ты краснеешь, Ники? Это часть наказания в холодной. Так что потом?  
Я разбирусь с Порноусом потом, рефреном отзываются мысли Ника.  
— Скоро сюда приедет губернатор с целой сворой. Журналисты имеют привычку разбредаться кто куда и вынюхивать, знаешь. Их надо выдворять.  
— Ты рехнулся, — восторженно говорит брат, споро выбираясь из джинсов. Ник отворачивается. Это просто Зигги, он полжизни провёл, размахивая членом перед толпой докеров в пабе. — Это не сработает. Меня узнают, да и как мы выйдем из карцера? А из тюрьмы?  
— Усы ещё не отклеились. Удача на нашей стороне.  
По пути обратно он зашвыривает вещи Зигги в пластмассовую корзину; из нагрудного кармашка выглядывает несколько сотен.  
— Я загляну через два часа.  
Охранник в одиночке поднимает понимающий — и брезгливый — взгляд. «Порноус» в ответ расправляет плечи и задирает подбородок. Это как идти по проволоке над высотой. Ника тошнит.

Он возвращается, смешавшись с толпой — все охранники спешат видеть, как сцепятся Девлин и МакМанус. Ник снова последним и, озираясь, сворачивает в другую сторону — в раздевалку, за сумкой.  
Спасибо дьяволу за коррупцию, думает он, проходя мимо пустого стула охранника в коридоре одиночки. Камер наблюдения в ОЗ всё ещё очень мало по той же причине.  
— Ещё чуть-чуть, и у меня осталось бы только одно развлечение, — Зигги сидит на перевёрнутом ведре в позе мыслителя. — Тихо, сам с собой... Ты бы присоединился?  
— Живо одевайся, у нас нет времени на твои шуточки.  
К счастью, брат наконец перестаёт делать вид, что он здесь только зритель. 

В другой одежде, с бейджем на ленте и камерой — он всё тот же тощий Честер Соботка, просто с бородкой и в кепке. Но им везёт. Первый надзиратель попадается только на пути к холлу.  
— Что такое? — спрашивает тот, когда «Мендез» подталкивает Зигги в спину. Парень молодой и Ник его не знает, поэтому отвечает на ходу, другим кулаком сбивая брату козырёк кепки ещё ниже:  
— Хотел нащёлкать, в каких условиях сидят у нас в одиночке. Пусть радуется, что сам там не оказался.  
— А, — тянет тот недоверчиво. Брат семенит впереди и слава Деве Марии, молчит.  
— Выпну нахрен, и срать я хотел на его аккредитацию, — орёт Ник через плечо.

Это же Ник цедит сквозь зубы, лавируя в толпе надзирателей мимо стойки. Зигги съеживается под его рукой на плече, да и сам Ник ждёт окрика каждую секунду. Он слишком подозрителен сегодня, но МакМанус и губернатор дали больше поводов для сплетен. Человек Вондаса больше не улыбается, едва оторвавшись от спора с другим охранником:  
— Так с ними и надо, Мендез.  
— Я покурить ещё.  
— А. Да не отмечайся, чего там на пару минут.  
С трудом кивнув, Ник сильным толчком отправляет Зигги через рамку-детектор. Свобода так близко, что тянет сорваться на бег. Он считает шаги до выхода.

Машину ведёт Ник, хотя руль выскальзывает из влажных ладоней, а ватные ноги не чувствуют педалей. Даже ключ ему повернул Зигги, но тому нельзя показываться и самому сесть водителем.  
— Отпечатки, Ники, — шепчет брат, просунув голову между сиденьями, когда «Мендез» уже миновал пост и шлагбаум.  
— Похер. Машину сожгут.  
— Ты проверь, я этому Спиросу не... А там? У тебя же снимали для базы!  
— Я старался ничего не трогать, Зигги. А ещё взял у Эйми прозрачный лак и пальцы накрасил.  
Это звучит так бредово, что они начинают хохотать — долго, с облегчением. Всё получилось, он прошёл по канату над пропастью. Ник утирает выступившие слёзы запястьем, и грим на левой бледнеет, проступают контуры татуировки-креста.  
— Неужели это всё, Ники? Всё закончилось? Я не верю, это было слишком просто.  
Только для тебя, думает он, и тут же становится стыдно — ОЗ тебе не родной дом. Хотя для Зигги эта история почти в прошлом, а вот ему, Нику, расплачиваться ещё долго — копы ещё вцепятся ему в глотку, а Спирос учтив, но мягко только стелет. Ник не отвечает, и Зиг продолжает вопросительно:  
— Сглазить боишься? Ладно, ладно. Так куда мы едем? Будем как Тельма и Луиза, колесить по стране? Мне ведь никак нельзя домой, знаешь. Скоро Порноуса хватятся, а офицер Мёрфи захочет вернуть меня из одиночки. Он хороший человек.  
— Нет, никаких Тельм, Луиз и никакой Америки для тебя больше, — Ники сворачивает на пустырь, где возле большегруза их уже ждут. — Вылезай.  
— Что, один? Ники, а ты? — спрашивает Зигги жалобно и растерянно. — А как же ты? Тебя полиция проверит первым.  
— Поэтому мне нужно в Балтимор как можно скорее. Всё будет в порядке, Зиг. Я попросил ребят устроить мне алиби. Ники Соботка с самого утра чинит с Джонни-Полтинником машину в гараже, меня вся семья того видела. Копы не поверят, но в суде не докажут. Тебе сейчас отдадут новые документы и спрячут в контейнер — нормально, не как с теми девушками, а потом привезут в доки. Завтра ночью будет погрузка.  
— Ники, — повторяет брат беспомощно. — Не бросай меня.

*

Зигги. Сегодня.  
И что бы вы думали? Ники гладит меня по голове, совсем как нервного пёсика на заднем сиденье, и выставляет вон — прямо в руки громилам Грека. А сам сдирает усы, рубашку форменную, пересаживается в другую машину и только мы его и видели. Никакой, блядь, любви. Не успели морем отправить, а уже как к польской проститутке относятся. Тут же меня впихивают в кузов, не дав даже конверт распечатать — и своё новое имя я узнаю уже внутри, при свете фонарика.  
Но мы ещё пересекаемся с Ники в последний раз. Брат забирается в контейнер следующей ночью, отвинчивает болт на двери фальш-панели внутри.  
— Зиг. Зигги! — он подаёт руку, чтобы я выбрался, ведёт между коробками. Дверь контейнера едва приоткрыта, из осторожности мы идём в темноте.  
— С сегодняшнего дня — Джош Рэй Персон, ха-ха. Зови меня Рэй.  
— Я запомню, — и как сгребёт меня в охапку, аж воздух из лёгких выбило и слёзы на глаза навернулись. Ладно, не только поэтому. — Я не знаю, когда ты сможешь вернуться, Зигги. Тебя ищут. Полиция вчера перевернула всё вверх дном, меня задержали, но Спирос ещё раньше дал телефон таких адвокатов — они копов просто высмеяли. Те даже не успели меня предъявить для опознания, а на фото, знаешь, мы с Мендезом не так уж похожи. Ничего ещё не закончилось, конечно, трясти меня будут долго. Сказали, когда один латинос сбежал, его полгода ловили и у всех родственников поджидали. Так что теперь полиция у меня на хвосте, до сих пор стоят на причале.  
— Знаю. Они открывали контейнер, я чуть концы не откинул со страху. Повезло, что дверь ящиками загородили.  
— Вы отплываете через два часа, но тебя должны погрузить как можно раньше. У нас мало времени, и я... Я не знаю, что говорят на прощание.  
— Это же не навсегда, бро, — мне ещё не приходилось никого утешать, я совсем не умею находить слов. — Обещаю тебе звонить из... Не знаю, короче, в какую жопу мира меня там занесёт.  
— В Кейптаун.  
— Господи, да это целый морской круиз. Жизнь меня балует, Ники!  
Он смеётся мне на ухо; наверное, для этого ему пришлось согнуться в три погибели. Я не вижу в темноте, совсем ничего не вижу, и потому начинаю ощупывать его лицо, сантиметр за сантиметром, притягиваю ближе.  
— Зигги, не надо. Я не могу.  
— Молчи, кретин. А если — навсегда?

Жестяной пол контейнера холодит задницу, пока я радуюсь темноте и кусаю губы. Щёки ещё печёт. Нам стучат с той стороны — значит, Нику пора, да мы и сами в курсе, что время выходит, но он начинает неловко:  
— Я знаю про Грека. Но что со Спиросом?  
Оставь себе, если он так тебе дорог, думаю я, но без настоящей злости. Мы не знаем, кто убил отца, а Спирос помог нам сейчас — не из чувства вины же? Он хорошо относился к Ники, выручал меня из-за брата и раньше, снял с крючка Чиза. Нужно дать Нику время узнать для нас правду.  
— Ты пообещал взять для него углы в польском квартале, да? Будь осторожен. Я примчусь, но вряд ли в твоей тюрьме найдется Порноборода, похожий на меня.  
Ник хмыкает откуда-то сверху, а потом говорит серьёзно:  
— Хочешь знать, что с Порноусом стало? Русские его выкинули в городе под утро там же, где подобрали, где у камер мёртвая зона. Похоже, он не смог доказать похищение: никаких следов не осталось, они его и пальцем не тронули. Мало ли о какую притолоку он затылком приложился.  
— Что, даже не отправили по частям в Филадельфию? На них не похоже.  
— Сергей-то в тюрьме. Да и лишней возни не хотят. Думаю, они решили: он может быть полезен, — признаётся Ник неохотно и меняет тему: — Что смешно, все надзиратели хором твердят — да что мы, Мендеза не узнаем? Осанка у него другая, толще он, и кто ещё глаза так таращит — нет, точно он на смене был.  
— Ха-ха-ха, да ладно? Бросай доки, Ник, пора в актёры.  
Он не слушает.  
— И сразу столько грязных слухов всплыло. О наркоторговле, что он вёл, о контрабанде. А знаешь, что говорят заключённые в Изумрудном? — догадываюсь и сам, но Ники прёт напролом. — Что у вас с ним свои мутки были. Зигги, бля. Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?  
Я молчу, и с глухим звуком его кулак ударяет об ящик.  
— Они и похуже говорят. Видел бы ты морду следователя, как я ему только зубы не выбил... Зигги, они говорят, что ты перед Порноусом сам расстилался, задаром. Я думал, мне там почудилось только. Зигги, зачем?  
— Давай, а теперь скажи, что нихуя не понимаешь! — взрываюсь я шёпотом. Не говорит, но меня уже понесло: — Вот особенно сейчас не понимаешь, конечно. Ты всегда знал.  
— Зиг, но это же... не я был.  
— Заткнись. Какая разница, если ты никогда и не будешь? Зато я мог представлять, — он молчит и я закатываю глаза. — Даже не вздумай. Я всегда знал, что ты не можешь. А когда ты перестал мозолить мне глаза каждый день — я и жить со всем этим дерьмом научился.  
— Ага. С Порноусом. Он-то?..  
— А, ему похрен было, его сама власть над нами внутри тех стен заводит. Наверное. Не знаю. Да какая мне разница?  
Ник тяжело выдыхает.  
— На деле это нам даже на руку сыграло. Когда появился, после всех тех показаний, он уже оказался у них на крючке. Продажный надзиратель ебался с зэком — тюрьма не знает, как это замять. Твой сокамерник вообще заявил, что дескать, это всё плата за побег была, он точно знает.  
— Ну надо же, — а ведь как Порноуса увидел, я Бичеру сдуру ляпнул о сходстве. — Расслабься, выкрутится, его соучастие как докажут? Замарается, конечно, и МакМанус его наконец выкинет — ну так он переведётся куда-нибудь, где не посмотрят. В женскую тюрьму пойдёт, там всегда недобор, платят без надбавок. Они ещё и обрадуются — решат, что он баб трахать не любит.  
— Ник! — орут с улицы. Он подскакивает.  
— Забирайся обратно. И береги себя там, Зигги, возвращайся.  
— Теперь Рэй, — отвечаю я, не обещая ничего больше. В ОЗ я много усвоил, и готов теперь начать совсем новую жизнь. Я вернусь в Балтимор, когда научусь убивать.


End file.
